Hot Minute
by Lumiwolf
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hinata has been cornered again in the worst place scenario by Sasuke. [Ingredients include: Smut, Lemon, a hint of lime]


**AN: Heyo, nice little something that I had to get out of my system. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated M for Profanity and all the Smut~**

* * *

**Hot Minute**

"Haaah," The Hyuga moaned, her body becoming hot with anxiousness. She squirmed under his grip, her hands above her head and body vulnerable to be used however he liked. His dark eyes peered into her lilac ones as she struggled to face him. With a face like that, one that was so domineering, it was hard to look at him in such an embarrassing state.

"Look at me. I want you to watch me…" Even though she was still fully clothed, the feeling of his hands felt warm. He brushed against her breast, her nipples making their appearance through her jacket as he did this. Her face became even more flushed at his touch. She was surprised that her body was reacting this way, from just doing that. She turned her head, still unable to fulfill his request. He smirked, used to her actions by now.

His hands traveled down her body, between her legs and began to fondle her. She gasped, her legs suddenly feeling like jello. "Sasuke…I can't. No…" She shook her head frantically before looking around. The area that was picked made her nervous and they could clearly see out of the windows that allowed them to oversee the village.

Where were they?

Tsunade's office.

She'd stepped out for a few drinks and Shizune had gone to look after her as she'd always done, so right now her office was up for grabs. If Hinata had known that, she wouldn't have gone in to talk to her about a few things. This would've also helped her avoid running into Sasuke, who may or may not had similar tasks to deal with. She was cornered, like a rabbit like a wolf and this relationship between them was excelling. It was getting out of hand.

Or was it? Perhaps she liked it. Maybe she should just succumb to her true desires….

No!

Sasuke knew. It was exactly why he kept pursuing her and exactly why this kind of relationship continued, because they both enjoyed it—much to his own surprise. He just loved to see the little Hyuga squirm.

"It's not a big deal, Hyuga. We'll only be in here for a minute. I think that's more than enough." He smirked as he buried his face into her neck, her body tensing up at his warm breath. Her lips parted as he placed his own against her neck and then to her collar bone. The grip on her wrists steadily loosened and she slowly began to stop resisting. Her arms rested on his shoulders and she leaned forward to capture his lips. Their bodies instantly pressed together as they tilted their heads and allowed their mouths to do the work.

Both their tongues wrestled with one another as the Uchiha pressed her against the open window. His hands fumbled to unbutton her jacket and then moved down her stomach to her pants. She obliged as she mimicked his gestures and then worked to remove his pants. Hinata pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath and looked into his eyes. The raven had bewitched her these last few weeks. Although she couldn't really remember when it had all begun, she knew that she didn't' want it to end.

He kept his eyes locked with hers and began to remove her panties. Her face was still flushed but something in her was still excited. He lifted one leg at first and hoisted it over his shoulder and then the next. Sasuke pressed her firmly against the glass and buried his face between her legs. His tongue ran over her clit before burying itself within her. She clung to his hair, her breathing picking up and her mind spinning.

She moaned and rocked her hips just a little as he devoured her cave. "Hng…haaaah…." He reached up to pull down her bra in order to reveal her nipples and give one of them a tug. As he'd done that her body tensed up as chills ran down her spine. He was doing so much at once, she thought, until he used the other hand to massage her opening.

"Sasuke, I'm so close…I can't hold it any longer." She managed out as she tossed her head to the side. Once she had said that, the Uchiha found it necessary to put her down. Out of breath, she stared at him with a puppy dog-eyed look. She was so close and he was just so mean.

"Not yet." He grinned as their lips locked for a brief moment. He pushed her shoulders in order to bring her to her knees. Hinata looked up at him and then faced forward. His cock dangled in front of her, erect and more than ready to be used on her. She grabbed a hold of it, parted her lips and stuffed her face with it. She moved her head, her lips firm around his appendage. She stroked him as her hands moved with her head, slow and steady just as she remembered him liking it. Sasuke bit his lip, fighting back a moan.

She'd gotten good at his over the past couple of weeks.

And it was extremely hot. _Fuck._

He pulled her head back, which caused her lips to making a 'popping' sound. If she kept going like that he was easily going to burst. She looked up at him with at innocent look.

_For Fucks sake. _How could she still be that way after all this time? Maybe that's what made her so attractive. Maybe that's what made him want her _all the time._

Hinata stood to her feet and once she had he'd turned her around and pressed her against the glass again and this time her breasts were exposed to whoever could be out that night. Her face turned red again as she plead with him, "No Sasuke, please. I don't want anyone to see."

"It's fine…besides…I know you enjoy it. I know you enjoy being lewd with me." He whispered into her ear before leaning back. He propped her hips up, with her chest still pressed against the glass, and rammed his now lubricated cock into her. A tingle ran up her spine and her body trembled under his force. She moaned loudly this time, unable to hide her pleasure.

Sasuke began to pound her from behind, their erotic sounds echoing in the office. Sasuke grunted as his pelvis met her ass and tugged her hair just a bit. His other free hand reached up and smacked her behind before squeezing it firmly. "You like that right, Hyuga?" He asked, expecting an answer from her.

She immediately replied, "Yes, Yes, I do Sasuke!" She moaned frantically while panting. She moved the lower half of her hips against him, making him move faster. Making him lose himself. She just couldn't help it, she wanted all of him. Hinata wanted every last bit of him. At this point she felt like she didn't care who saw what they were doing or how they were doing it. Just doing something so dirty was enough for her.

She just wanted to be satiated.

Oh god, she sounded like a nympho!

Meanwhile outside of Tsunade's office in the village was Shizune and Tsunade themselves. Shizune struggled to keep Tsunade on her feet as she stumbled through the streets. The assistant sighed as she put one of Hokage's arms over her shoulder and helped her walk. "Shizune," Tsunade began in a drunken slur. "I have so much shit going on; I mean…does a Hokage really have to sign off on everything? Do my work for me please…" Tsunade grinned, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and her body completely numb.

Shizune merely laughed it off as they headed towards her office to grab a few more things before heading home. Tsunade had managed to get a few things done, but not everything. It was up to her to keep her caught up so that when she went back to work the next day they wouldn't have too many worries. As they walked up the slope, Shizune felt like she could see something in the window. She squinted her eyes and stopped for a few moments, unsure if her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

"What's the matter with you? Let's keep goiiiiinng~ I need to sit down." Tsunade went on. Shizune turned to the Lady and then laughed a bit.

"I just thought I saw someone in your office. I guess I am seeing things. If I weren't carrying you around all night, I wouldn't be so tired and delusional." Shizune scolded, which Tsunade ignored.

* * *

Sasuke pushed with one final thrust and did his best to not completely lose it. "I'm coming, right now!" The Uchiha groaned loudly as he felt his hips twitch into her body causing her to moan as well and instantly begin to come from his own semen. The warmth filled her body and caused her to sink to her knees. She felt so lewd being with him like this, but being with him brought light into her life.

Well, other than just great sex they had a lot in common. It was a lot more than they had initially thought before this all began.

Sasuke reached for a handkerchief from his jacket and handed it off to Hinata. She took it from him and bashfully began to clean herself. It was odd that she felt this way even after committing an act like that with him. He on the other hand thought it was cute and didn't expect her to act any differently.

They both began to put their clothes back on in silence at first. Hinata was never sure what she could say to Sasuke. They did just have sex in Tsunade's office, which now that she remembered was a terrible idea. Sasuke turned and rubbed the back of his head as they awkwardly stood in front of each other. He reached his hand out for her to take and as she did, out of the corner of her eye she could see the blond and the dark haired nearing the office. She pressed her hands against the window, her mouth agape in utter shock. Hinata turned to Sasuke in a panic, barely able to get her words out.

"What? What is it Hyuga?" He looked past her, unable to get an answer of her immediately. When he'd seen what she saw, he grabbed her hand and began to run outside and down the stairs. Before they could completely disappear, Sasuke and Hinata met with Tsunade and Shizune at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Hi Sasuke, Hi Hinata." Shizune smiled at them as best as she could as she tried to wrangle in their Fifth.

"Hi." Hinata replied, hesitantly.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Did you guys need something? If so, right now is not a good time as you can clearly see." Shizune sighed.

"O-oh. I can come back tomorrow." Hinata replied quickly, her face becoming flushed again. She had hoped that they hadn't gotten caught and somehow…it felt like they hadn't which was good.

"Right, we can talk later then." Sasuke then said before casually walking away, still holding onto Hinata's hand. As she was being tugged away, Hinata waved apologetically and hurried after him. Shizune looked after them with her head tilted off to the side.

That was odd. She didn't know that the two of them were that close. Oh well, Shizune shrugged it off and headed up the stairs into her office. Once there, Tsunade plopped herself down into her chair and closed her eyes as the room spun a bit. Shizune began to grab a few papers and while she did, Tsunade inquired, "Do you smell that? What's that smell?" Shizune stopped and hadn't really put a lot of focus on their environment. Everything had looked the same, but she was right. There was an odd smell in the office.

Shizune looked around for a few moments and then found a handkerchief on the ground. Funny, she knew it wasn't hers.

Sasuke walked Hinata home and as they said their goodbyes, Sasuke stopped her before she went into her room. "Yes?"

"Can I have that handkerchief back?" Sasuke asked, knowing that it was a weird thing to ask of her.

"B-but it's dirty and I need to have it cleaned are you sure?" Hinata fidgeted for a few moments, thinking about what she had used it for.

"It's…It's fine." Sasuke's cheeks began to heat up at the thought of what she'd done with it as well.

"O-okay," She replied as she began to dig into her pockets. No matter what she did though, she couldn't find it. That's when it began to settle in. "I-I think….I think I left it in the office!" She squeaked.

Sasuke's eyes widened when she told him that and he pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of those two finding it.

_Great._

* * *

**AN: Tell me how you liked it? Thank for reading! Hope to see you guys soon! [LumiWolf]**


End file.
